


Never Walk After Dark

by ChaosCat413



Series: Never Walk after dark series [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: The same day a corpse appears near Han's river shore, Hyejin's name reappears in Jimin and Taehyung's lifes. There is a sobrenatural creature ripping the hearts of people in Seul, Jimin knows where the clues lead to but to get to the end he'll have to face reality and talk to his sister. If only Hyejin didn't think he's dead it would be easier for him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxx_fxlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxx_fxlix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Never walk after dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/354333) by Me. 



> This is a translation of a story with the same name "Never Walk after dark" that can be found in wattpad ( @chaoscat413) . Be kind to me, English isn't my first nor my second language!!  
>   
> this is a present to Roxy because she said she wanted to read it <3  
>   
> I never look behind, all the time  
> I will wait forever, always looking straight  
> Thinking, counting, all the hours you wait
> 
> See you on a dark night  
> See you on a dark night  
> See you on a dark night  
> See you on a dark night
> 
> Oblivion – Grimes

Hyejin checked the pockets in the black hoodie she was wearing, there was nothing inside of them. She was wearing it over a close fitting black dress and heels. Her next step was taking off her shoes. She was making sure she wasn't wearing anything that allowed someone to recognize her. She threw her company ID, her bag, jewels and belongings after getting out of work. Only Mino's car near the Mapo bridge area was near her. Stealing it wasn't difficult because the boy had a weakness for any kind of sedduction, even if it was obviously a trick.

  
The Mapo bridge streched over the Han river with messages on it's sides. All of them tried to make people hesitate, to go back where she came from. “There is another solution” said the las one she bothered to read.

  
“I don't think so” she thought. She was scared, and although it wasn't her first time trying to disappear it was the first time she was jumping off a bridge. Other methods like pills or sliting her wrists never worked in the past. Now nobody knew where she was, no one could find her before she wanted to.  
Hyejin climbed on the rail and looked at the water, maybe she was unsure, but it was to late to go back. Specially after all she did in the Park & Choi Lab before getting out of there.

  
If the Han river could talk for all the people who jumped off it in the last year, it would probably say the same people who ran anti suicide campaigns.  
Hyejin closed her eyes and stepped forward to the empty space in front of her. She was hoping not to survive to feel any kind of regret of her life desitions, just like any of the other times she tried.

  
She felt her body hit the water and it's cold touch surrounding her. Her clothes weigh increased as she was trying to keep herself motionless. The last air bubbles were coming out her nose.

  
“the after life is a lie, Hyejin, if it wasn't I could talk to mother” thought remembering her brother's words while water started entering her lungs and she was about to lose conciousness. As if he could have heard her screaming for help any time she needed him”.

  
A few meters distance from where Hyejin left her car, a short girl, round face and specially almond shaped eyes walked fast trying to get home. She was wearing school uniform, she just left the library.

  
Almost like the wind, and without her noticing a van stopped next to her, opened the doors and took her like she never was there. At the same time Hyejin closed her eyes, Soohyun wished she had left the library earlier and got home safely.


	2. I

Jungkook lifted his arm and pointed with the gun at Jimin. He didn't want to shoot him, also his hands were shaking although he would have denied it. The parking lot was spacious, but there they had all the vans and cars from the team. Most of those cars were stolen, but also “property” of Jackson and Jihyun. They both stole them and prepared them so the team could use them. 

“I swear I don't know where it is, it wasn't me the one who took it” Screamed Jimin from behind one of the cars. His black hair was completely messy and he was only wearing a shirt and underwear. He just woke up, he was even barefooted. His feet hurt and he didn't even know how to convince Jungkook he didn't know what he was talking about. “ I swear I would never do it”. 

“He is going to kill me, I might have lost all the data and you don't even know where it is” said Jungkook. He just decided to use a gun because he was sure if Jimin thought he could shoot him he would tell him what did he do with Yoongi's laptop. Yet, even threatening him he couldn't get an answer. To be true, he would never shoot him, specially because he never had a gun in his hands before that day. Jimin did, maybe that was why he was scared. 

Jimin looked at him through the car's wing mirror, hoping the car wouldn't get any damage or Jihyun would get mad. 

“Kookie, calm down, we can solve it all easily” said Taehyung from behind. His dark blonde fringe was in top of his forehead and a lot more combed than Jimin's. He looked at Jungkook and the gun with his eyed wided. “If Jihyun hears about us playing with a gun in her parking lot she will breathe fire and kill us all”.   
Jungkook looked at him and put his arm down. He saw how Taehyung finally smiled and a thought stroke him at lightning speed. What if it was Taehyung who stole Yoongi's laptop. 

“You have it, we have to fix it all before he knows or I'll blame you” Said Jungkook lifting his arm again, unintentionally. 

Taehyung rushed to hide behind a black car. It was next to a mechanical door they three used to go out of the bulding. 

“Hey, why don't you put the gun down?” suggested Jimin almost at the same time Jungkook decided to leave the gun on the floor. He had arrived to the same conclusion after seeing Taehyung's reaction. “I'm sure Joy knows how to deal with the missing data if there is any”. 

Jungkook nodded, he was being exaggerated. He knew doing something scary would work with Taehyung and Jimin, they always worked better under Yoongi's watch. And they both agreed with him, Yoongi was scary. They never seemed to take him as seriously as they did with Yoongi or the others, probably because he was younger.   
He hadn't been in the centre for long and understood with his age he wasn't going to be treated fairly. It wasn't like anyone ever said or did nothing against him, but no one payed much attention to what he had to say in working matters. His lack of experience was something everyone kept in mind.   
Jimin and Taehyung were two of the members who spent more time workin there. Yoongi, Irene, Namjoon and Seulgi too, they were the ones who created their organization after all. The centre was a secret refuge, a safe place for those who barely had contact with what Jungkook called the “real world”. 

Some of them would go out of the centre to investigate like Jimin and Taehyung, others would only go out ocasionally. He, as a a member of the suport team, would never go out unless someone said he could, which was annoying to him. Jungkook wanted to investigate instead of being inside hacking computers and giving writing reports about missions for the library. Even if he couldn't use weapons, he wanted to investigate and hunt creatures with his mates, not stay inside all day. 

Irene was in charge of money. Since she was really young she hacked bank accounts and knew how to scam people online. Besides getting an income, she was always managing the centre as a serious company. It wasn't easy and she needed all the help she could use, that's why they almost always were in need of people for the back up teams. 

Another one of the important members from the backup team was Seulgi, she was a lawyer, the lawyer of the team. She could scare Jimin just by rasing an eyebrow. Jungkook didn't know why, but he could imagine there was something between them they didn't want to share with the rest.

When Jisoo appeared through the door, none of the three guys realised she was there untill she yelled. Her dark hair was similar to Jungkook's. She and her brother Jin were investigators instead of back up. They both arrived almost at the same time, Jungkook did, but they managed a lot better with weapons and investigation. Jungkook knew they were running away from a dark past, but not specifically what happened to them. Jin didn't speak much to others, sometimes he even looked at him filled with angst. He basically did it with the youngest ones. Jisoo told him Jin could see things in a way others couldn't, but he found it pretty criptic and spooky to ask more. All Jungkook could say about Jin was they liked the same weebtoons. 

“GUYS, THERE'S AN IMPORTANT MEETING UPSTAIRS” yelled Jisoo. The three of them looked at her. She jumped from platform in the mechanical door, runned in the direction of the gun, grabed it and jumped backwads towards the platform. She was pure material for investigation and case resolution with the training she had. Jungkook envied her a little, even if he didn't know how to use a gun he was certain he was better at acrobatics. “Should I shoot at you if you're slow?” suggested her with half a smile. 

Jisoo shoot at the air not knowing the gun was loaded. She got scared and shrank to the floor. She looked at them a little embarassed. She was in trouble even if any of the guys didn't talk about what happened. 

Taehyung left his spot and walked next to Jungkook unworried, hit his arm and passed through the plattform. 

“If that's Suga's you don't have to worry anymore. Jisoo is the one in trouble now!” said looking at Jisoo with half a smile imitating her. 

Junkook looked at the both of them for a moment and then looked at Jimin who nodded.   
Jimin was walking slowly trying to not step on the frozen parts of the floor. Before he didn't care that much about his feet because he was scared for his life. Now everything was ok taking care of his feet seemed a lot more important. 

“We can check later what we can do about the laptop” said while passing next to him. He asked Jisoo and Taehyung for help to enter the building. “ I downloaded a few games, but “Why did you have Suga's laptop?”

“It was a test” admited Jungkook also entering the bulding “ I guess I failed it.”

“Namjoon is the best instructor” Said Jisoo leaning on his shoulder with a lot of condescension. “That's why I'm active as investigator”. 

Jungkook looked at her a little irritated but said nothing. She already had experience. Even if Suga always said he was confined to backup because he was a brat, Why Lisa and Rosé could investigate? They were the same age. 

The bulding was a huge industrial unit, one that was abandoned long time ago. The platform used to be used to unload trucks, though that door was the only one that still could be opened. Inside there was a huge area they used for their daily needs. 

The next area was modified to make some dorms. They did it with a lot of work, yet in winter it was cold and the bunk beds were old and unmatching. 

The meeting room was on the second floor, where some lucky ones didn't have to use the bunk beds. The second floor was main floor for operations, lab and personal rooms. In the past, the place had an office on top. The old meeting room, was the same meeting room they were using in the centre. 

All of them, except Jimin, went upstairs using the lift. All electricity in the bulding worked with solar pannels Byulyi and Yongsun instaled. They both would test everything before making any change in the building. Jungkook wished they installed a better heating system. 

Almost everyone was in the meeting room, even Yoongi, who had his laptop beside him. Jungkook looked at Taehyung and pointed at the computer discreetly, he was sure he had it before. Everything was confusing, because his test was to not lose sight of it. 

“Did I hear a gun a while ago?” asked Irene half closing her eyes in a look loaded with suspicion. Jisoo left the gun on top of the cristal table and nodded.   
“My fault, I thought it wasn't loaded” said the girl. She was sincere, and Irene apreciatted it. 

Namjoon moved his head in disapproval. He was trying to let her know it was a troublesome situation and Jisoo bit her lip embarassed. She commited a mistake, and she would have to pay for it. Jisoo knew she would have no chances to go out to investigate too. Probably the case was for Jimin an Tahyung, she could guess even if the case wasn't exposed. 

They all sit and waited for everyone to be in the room. Lisa, Rosé and Jennie were investigating a few disappearances in Busan so they weren't counted.   
The last ones to appear were Jin and Jimin, who sat next to Yongsun. She was the one in charge of instructing Yeri and Wendy, who would always complain because she never allowed them to go out. As far as Jisoo knew, she was an important team of forensics in police when she was younger. That's why she never left the lab. 

“Now you are all here, I'll start” Said Yoongi. “They found a dead body without a heart near the river and we think it might be a case we should check”.   
With the laptop connected to a projector, Yoongi showed a few images he took from police documents. Obviously the information was obtained illegaly. 

Namjoon handed all of them a few papers, also police reports. 

“They found some documents that imply she is Park Hyejin, but there is also details...” started to say Yoongi. 

“She isn't Park Hyejin” interrumped Taehyung. “The girl, I mean body in the picture is way taller and thinner” 

Jimin was diying to hit his bestfriend with his elbow, He was too far away to do it. He prayed for him not to say anything else at the same time everyone was already wondering why Taehyung knew that girl. 

“Thank you for your contribution, Taehyung” said Yoongi with sarcasm. “Police thinks the girl is in fact not Hyejin, because she's in the missing people registry and the picture in the national ID doesn't match with the body's face.” 

“The thing is, Jimin Taehyung and Jungkook, you three are going to investigate the area where the body was found” added Namjoon. He would rarely punish any of the ones he considered his subordinates, but he had to retire Jisoo from work this time. No one could shoot a gun inside the area of the centre without a reason. The lucky one was Jungkook, who would be finaly allowed to go out. “ We believe the girl died because of a werewolf, a kumiho or something similar. Something that feeds on human hearts."

“Wait up. Jungkook is comming with us?” asked Jimin looking at him and then looking at Namjoon. 

“Unless you have something against it” stated Yoongi before Namjoon could talk. “It's been a while since he should have started investigating”. 

Jungkook looked at Yoongi surprised and then stared directly at Jimin hoping he wouldn't say anything that would change Yoongi's opinion. 

“Yeah, he was supposed to come with us a long time ago” added Taehyung happily. 

“I was hoping he would team up with me” complained Hoseok “It isn't like my team investigates much since we don't have difficult situations.” 

Hoseok was talking about the older ones, the ones he knew for longer. Yongsun, Yoongi and Namjoon specially. 

“Yeah well, investigate Park Hyejin” Said Namjoon “there is a lot police doesn't know and we must be faster than them.”

“Hey, no one is going to ask why Tae knows the dead body isn't Hyejin?” asked Irene that was silent all the time trying to figure it out. She didn't care about who was going to investigate the case, nor if Hoseok was bored of being inside. She knew once he was lead to a new case investigation he would only feel excited for a few minutes, then he'd get scared. 

“They dated in hisghschool” lied Jimin. He prefered to lie himself before allowing Taehyung to do it. He was good at it, but Jimin was worried he might tell the truth. “I was there.”

“Yeah you can prove Tae's dates because you were in them” Joked Hoseok. 

Taehyung ignored the joke. 

“Which police team is in charge?” asked the curious about it. Although he asked, it wasn't like it did matter, all the Seul police department hated them already. 

“Hyuna's” said Yoongi. “You could read it in the details Namjoon handed you over before, but you didn't read”. 

Jimin and Taehyung stopped being so relaxed. There was a team that hated them a little more than the others. Besides all the centre members had history records with Hyuna's team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accoding to the legend, kumihos eat livers or hearts. It depends of the legend you read. They are similar to nine tale foxes in Japanese tradition, yet I think they eat brain enzimas.


	3. II

Jisoo seethed silently while she was sitting in fron of the radio table. Her asigned task was the most boring and annoying of the ones she could get. Yoongi used to take care of the radio, because it was just sitting and listening to wathever was on the police broadcast. To Jisoo just sit and wait for something interesting to appear was the worst.

The radio room was specially small, without windows and soundproof. They couuld get the radio waves through a super sensitive antenna. Jisoo had notes about Namjoon explaining her they could even hear North Korean coded messages if they tried to. He would always explain things to her adding a lot of small details about how everything worked. Jisoo learnt to use the equipment a lot faster than others because she had all the information Namjoon gave her written in her notebooks. Jisoo's notebooks were a golden treasure Jungkook and Yeri, they both would even fight to get them.

Jisoo was listening about a robbery in the outskirts of Seul, a cop repeating he didn't even had time for breakfast and baam, almost when she thought she would fall asleep and break a record holding a water bottle on her head, what she was waiting for happened. Hyojong, from Hyuna's team, was trying to call liutenant Kim. She did not answer.

Jisoo stood up almost jumping off the chair, opened the door of the room and walked through the corridor, it all to go the three floors up she had to in order to notify what she heard. On the second floor there was a huge room with computers, office desks and everyone working.

She passed by Joy's table, who was near the servers area, and jumped next to Yoongi's desk. He was supposed to follow Jimin and Taehyungs investigation looking up for more information while they weren't in the office. That was the job Jungkook would have been doing if he wasn't out with the other two. In Jisoo's opinion much more interesting than the radio broadcasts.

“Suga, Hyojong's mobile, he's about to call Hyuna with it” said shaking him for attention. All she got at first was a frozen stare. “He's trying to contact her with the radio, but it seems she's not in the car.”

Yoongi switched one of the three screens he was using and activated a new window. A program to tap phones he developed copiying another he downloaded before. With many different numbers on the window, Yoongi picked one of them. To tap police deparment telephones was complicated, but not impossible. In this case, Yoongi had their personal lines, both Hyuna's and Hyojong's.

Just like Jisoo guessed, Hyojong was calling his boss, but he was having trouble to reach her. It was almost at the same time the sound of the call was stable, Namjoon entered through the door and walked passed to a different area of the office. Jisoo didn't pay much attention yet, making sure she got an important clue was best to show she was at her best performance. After all because of her little mistake the usual schelude of work was altered and she had to clean the showers for two weeks. She had to work harder to prove everyone the punishment wasn't necessary.

“You have to come to the police station” said Hyojong on the phone. Jisoo had never seen his face, but he knew the guy really hated all of the team. Hyuna's team was in the violent crimes investigation, and most times they were sure people from the centre were guilty of the crimes. They never had proof anyone from the centre was involved with the crimes they investigated, but investigating the same deaths often brought them to meet. “I've catched one of the weirdos from always, as I told you they went back to the crime scene.”

“I can't talk now, I think I've found the girl” Hyuna said. Jisoo was stucking her ear to Yoongi's headphone in order to hear what they said. Yoongi was pushing Jisoo because it was quite uncomfortable for him. “Hwitaek is with me, we are in the medical centre Asan. Just hold him there until we can go”. It seemed Hyuna had ended but before hanging she said something else. “And please, this time don't hit anyone. Talk with him if you want, but don't do anything troublesome.”

Hyuna's words were a lot more understable with a an old story from the centre everyone knew. Namjoon was held prisoner by Hyojong twentyfour hours once. It was during the investigation of a Haetae that killed two children. Hyojong was sure Namjoon was the one killing the kids, and that pushed him to the point he beat Namjoon trying to make him confess. Rosé told Jisoo with total admiration, but Jisoo imagined probably Namjoon said something to make Hyojong feel uneasy. She never asked him, yet she could imagine Jin would have heard about it from Namjoon himself.

After the end of the call, Jisoo looked for Namjoon and saw him talking to Seulgi. She also had to see the girl because of the arrest of one of their guys, so apporached them. Probably they already knew, because the two who got away would have called.

“Are you going to the police station?” asked them. “Yoongi and I have found the girl, she's in a hospital.”

Seulgi was rolling her eyes. She was sitting and had a lot of papers on her desk alongside a bag of chips. Namjoon was standing next to her and they both looked at her.

“I swear it it was Jimin I would not go. How could they leave Jungkook like this in his first mission outside?” Said the girl while Jisoo and Namjoon looked at eachother. They didn't have to say it to guess there was something going on between Seulgi and Jimin, and it was the main reason she was talking that way. “I'm taking Wendy with me.”

Jisoo sat on a small empty spot on the table and looked again at Namjoon. He looked like he was planning to stay inside and collect data, so Jisoo thought maybe he would send her with Jin to investigate. She crossed her fingers, but knew her hopes were a little vain.

“Tell Tae we have to go to see his ex girlfriend, maybe he can get some information that we wouldn't” He said. Jisoo put her hand perpendicular to her forehead in a military greeting to prove she was ok with his orders “I'm going to see what Suga discovered.”

“Aye aye sir” added Jisoo. Right away she took her phone out of her pocket and looked through her agenda to call Taehyung.

She tried contact Tae, but he wasn't answering his phone. He would probably be the one driving. They would have tried to pick the driver with rock, paper, scissors, and Jimin would have lost. Jimin would always lose at rock, paper, scissors. She looked for Jimin and and contacted them. They were comming back to the centre.

Taehyung parked the car near a gass station. He wanted to get some chewing gum and talk to Jimin about Hyejin. He left Jimin in the car to buy the chewing gum wondering if he was ok after hearing about his sister. The fact that Hyejin was involved in the case complicated everything. Hyejin thought Jimin was dead and burried since they were teenagers.

"You are thinking about her" Said Taehyung as soon as he was back in the car. He was already tasting the mint chewing gum he got. Even if he was sitting in the car he ignored the safety belt, he didn't have intention to drive yet." For a moment I thought she might have been eaten by a kumiho."

"Kumohos, werewolves whatever it is they can't eat Hyejin" Said Jimin seriously. "I don't think they'd find her appetizing."

Taehyung looked at his friend surprised. He didn't understand why he said such a thing about his sister. She wasn't only a beauty and attractive, she was also sweet sometimes. He seemed to be talking about some horrible witch, not his sister.

"It isn't what you are thinking" said Jimin to clear it a little. "It isn't something I do like to talk about. I just don't think anyy of those creatures would find me appetizing either. It is all about what I told you before we left Daegu."

“We should step aside this case, maybe leave for a month” added Taehyung while fixing his hair throu the wing mirror. The past, Daegu, Hyejin, everything was the kind of things they never talked about. It was almost as if they made a silent deal about the city of Daegu, even for those who didn't know about them. If one person was from Daegu they would never talk about Daegu. In the center they even avoided cases in the city. “ Even if Hyejin can't see you, she will be angry with me. I'm still a little scared of Hyejin when she's angry.”

“We can ask the mission to be asigned to Hoseok, or force Jungkook to do it all” Said Jimin not to convinced about it. He took Tae's Chewing gum and put two in his mouth to calm a little. He was certainly anxious about hearing Hyejin's name again. “I don't think its good, but I can't see her.”

Taehyng nodded. It was complicated after seven years. Jimin would never talk to him about it. He only did it once because he needed his help. He would not want to share it with everyone in the centre.

“I can't even know how is she now” added Jimin. Taehyung didn't know what to tell him, so he waited for Jimin to end. “What if she is like the others? What if what happened is an experiment that went wrong? What if now everyone learns about what's happening in Daegu?”

“Do you want us to cover it all?” Asked Taehyung suddenly turning to look at him in the face. Maybe that was the best or the worst idea he ever had in his life. “We look for a kumiho, we blame it all on her, we end the investigation and make them all forget about Hyejin, the company and everything goes back under the rug.”

“I don't even know how to start” cried Jimin. It was obvious it was a good idea, yet he was unsure, anxious. They had a clue on Hyejin, just like Jisoo said. If they talked to her they might find out about everthing and it would be imposible to solve it all without involving all the issues he thought he left behind in Daegu. “You should speak with her.”

“Else we can talk with the team about what's going on, avoiding the parts that are about you” said Taehyung trying to tease him a little.

Jimin laughed about the last idea. No, he didn't think they could talk about the experiments Park&Choi Security was running without talking about himself.

“If you talk to Hyejin, she cannot know I am alive” added, even if he thought it was obvious. “You work in the centre because you met Namjoon and wanted to play Buffy the vampire slayer. Else try to avoid talking to her at all costs.”

Taehyung felt uncomfortable with the fact Jimin compared him with Buffy. Yes he was blond like her, but he wasn't a girl and it seemed a poor comparison to the things he did in the centre. Nodded anyway, he didn't want to complain. He put his safety belt and started the car to go back to the centre. Now everything was clear about how Jimin felt, it also clarified about how they should proceed.

As soon as they arrived they learn Namjoon left with Jin to investigate in the Asan medical centre. They were too late. Yoongi was checking on maps and data and Jisoo was waiting for them sitting in the dorms. She was with Yeri on her bunk bed, sharing a phone while playing a game.

“Namjoon said you you're slow. Tae, You have to call Hyejin and talk with her” Said Jisoo while Yeri was the one playing with the phone. “Also he said you two are the ones in charge of going there after they recognize the area, because it will be easier if she talks to someone she already met before.”

Jimin sighed.

“Yeah, Seulgi is still mad at you” added Yeri without stopping the game. “She thinks you two running away leaving Jungkook behind is awful, and wants your heads.”

“That's right, What happened with him?” asked Jisoo. Jimin was sitting on his own bunk bed, only a few metters far from Jisoo's. Being one of the ones who created the center Jimin and Taehyung could have asked for personal rooms, yet they were almost never in the centre so they had to deal with bunk beds.

Taheyung was staning with his back on the escalator of the bed while looking at the two girls play. He was trying not to laugh, because he was worried about Jungkook, yet he felt it was funny and ridiculous.

“Hyojon was there, hiding” explained Taehyung at the same time Jimin nodded in agreement. “We crossed the police cordon and he appeared. He jumped on Jungkook's back like he was hugging him. We tried to kick him, but he would not let him go.”

“More officers appeared and whe had to run” addeed Jimin. “We didn't even see how they took him.”

“Poor thing!” said Yeri “I hope my first case isn't the same when Yongsun finaly lets me out of this hole.”

Jisoo was playing with the phone now. Jungkook had bad luck, it wasn't common to have issues on the first investigation outside. Jisoo never had such badluck, yet her first mission was a urban legend.

“My first time out I was hoping to met the cut faced woman” said Jisoo uninterested. “But it was all a lie, some girls trying to scare other girls. Can you imagine the cut face woman in real life?”

“I've seen her” added Yeri seriously.

Taehyung swallowed. He was unconfortable with urbban legends. Creatures were an easy thing, ghosts not something he liked to deal with that much. He was about to say he wanted to leave.

“Yongsun jumped on her and took me out the alley before the cut faced women stabbed me” addded the blond girl with half a smile on her face. “You can ask her if you don't believe me.”

“Yongsun is all the time in the lab, losing time with Byulyi” said Jisoo. She never saw Yongsun doing anything outside the lab, besides talking about theory.

“Sometimes she does go out” added Jimin. “She's a good hunter, she knows how to fight almost everything.”

Jisoo denied with her head. She didn't believe it. If she was good as a hunter she would go out often.

“She's in the lab because she likes it, but she's a good team member when there's something scary around” added Taehyung.

“You are just trying to scare me about the cut faced woman” laughed Jisoo. “I don't believe about Yongsun or about that ghost.”

Yeri nodded She knew it existed, yet no one knew how one could kill her. No one knew how the legened started anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haetae is a ChineseKorean creature that can eat fire and sometimes likes to eat children. Korean see it as a justice figure or something similar. Also If I understood what I read it can travel fast. 
> 
>  
> 
> The cut faced woman is a Korean urban legend about a woman that appears in alleys at teens that are outside till late with her face covered. She shows them her face with her smile cut and asks them if she's pretty. If you say yes she says you're lying and stabs you, if you say no she gets mad and stabs you.


	4. III

“The white lights in the room were overwhelming, the cloth the hospital pajama was itchy and made Hyejin want to give everything up. She was lying in bed thinking. She was calculating the possibility of running away from the hospital or just stay. All she had to do was adapt herself to the new fake identity, she created after waking up in the hospital for a reason. Maybe after the therapy she could run away from the country.   
Hyejin's hair spread through the pillow, she wasn't expecting any visit, only to be discharged from therapy. The therapist was a woman, her name was Lee Kyungsung and had big frog eyes. Hyejin found funny how she would look at her with wide open eyes when she talked about the reasons she jumped off Mapo bridge. No, she would never tell doctor Lee the truth. She invented stories about unethical jobs in the pharmaceutical industry. For instance, the first thing that came to her mind was she was forced to test with animals, but it was a little less dark than the truth of the job she had to do.

Doctor Lee Kyungsung entered the room and stared at her for a moment. She smiled and Hyejin felt threatened. She imagined Kyungsung as a human sized doll that could eat her alive with her teeth if she wasn't polite enough. She used to have such kind of nightmares when she was a child and it kept torturing her years later. “ A woman shouldn't be inadequate, Hyejin” was what all the voices of dolls kept saying in her dreams.

“Miss Ahn, I have to tell you inspector Kim is here” said Doctor Lee at the same time Hyejin stood up to look at her. “Since there isn't a guardian to take care of your issues while you're here I have to ask you myself, Do you want to see her or you prefer to wait until you are discharged from the hospital?”

Hyejin was pretending doubt while looking around in the room. She didn't know why police could have any interest in her, after all she was now Ahn Hwasa. Ahn Hwasa didn't have records of anything illegal in her whole life.

She looked at the table, there was a vase, and on the bed there was a few wires she could use if she got scared. She also had a plastic spike she created with a pudding spoon.

“May I know why she does want to see me?” asked modulating her voice to sound specially childish without it being too obvious. She used it since she woke up. The base to a new identity was creating a totally new person from the way she behaved to the way she talked.

“It has something to do with a crime near the river, it is just the opposite side to where you were found by the antisuicide squads” said the doctor. Her hands were in her pockets and she seemed to know Hyejin was pretending. Maybe it was only Hyejin's perspective, maybe she believed it all.

Heyjin nodded.

“I must be helpful to our country” said with innocence in her tone. She could use the plastic spike, run to the way out of the hospitaal and steal the first car she'd found in the parking lot. She already had stolen a car once, with Chaerin, though it was her the one who did it, Hyejin saw all the details of the job. She was confident about doing it well.

Hyejin was wondering if meeting Chaerin could be helpful, they weren't that close, but she also hated most people in Park & Choi. Friends were a little limited to Hyejin in the last few years. She felt she only had Wheein, and Wheein thought Park & Choi Security was really a pharmaceutical company. Also she thought Hyejin was in love with Mino and they were going to marry. Yes, it was awful because she kept lying to Wheein since she could remember almost. Being unaware of the truth was the only reason Hyejin thought Wheein was still her friend.

Kyungsung nodded and opened the door to tell inspector Kim she could come in. Hyejin revised again all her options. If she was fast enough she could break a wooden hanger from the closet.

Right after she had such thought, Hyejin walked to open the closet door, but the room's door opened and someone entered the room as doctor Lee left. There was a moment in which Hyejin looked at the inspector, who also stared directly at her.

“Miss Ahn, I wouldn't like to bother you” started saying inspector Kim after a formal greeting. She took out her identification and showed to Hyejin. Her red hair was messy and her shirt a little unbuttoned on top, so Hyejin felt a little shy to speak. Inspector Kim wasn't at all like she expected. It would had been easier if inspector Kim was a man. “My name is Kim Hyuna. There is some information I would like to ask you.”

“Yes” said Hyejin. She walked back to her bed and sat on top of it as Hyuna sat on the chair that was next to the table.

¿Was Kim Hyuna a real inspector? The identification seemed legal, but she might be corrupted, bribed by the Park family.

“Look, miss Ahn, we found a corpse near the river with and ID card from someone who happens to look a lot like you” explained Hyuna with detail and showing her a disturbing picture of the corpse. It seemed absurd to think just because she looked like the girl from an ID card they could appear and ask her questions. She wasn't sure she could trust her “ Tell me, miss Ahn, had you ever seen this woman before?”

“No, never” Said Hyejin as she was trying to bring tears to her yes. It was easy for her to cry, specially if she thought of many of the things she lived. Although it wasn't that complicated in such moment, the only thought Kim Hyuna was after her to take her back home with her family was terrifying enough to cry. “What does this have to do with me?”

Heyjin could see it clearly. The place where the corpse was found was close to the Park and Choi security industries lab. She could see why her national ID card was near the corpse, but she was Ahn Hwasa, not Park Hyejin.

“Miss Ahn, I would like to know if you hadn't forgotten your name or some detail about you before you arrived to this hospital. It is really common to forget things after a shocking experience” said Hyuna seriously. “Since you were found by the river too, maybe there is something you saw or you didn't really try to commit suicide but someone attacked you. We can help you if someone is trying to hurt you”

Hyejin was still crying. No, nobody tried to help others just because of the kindness in their hearts. Hyejin learnt it when she was way too young, she wouldn't dare to doubt her past experiences.

“I really don't think anyone is trying to hurt me” admited sweetly. “I jumped off the Mapo bridge. I wanted to die, I recognize how wrong it is. I am not Park Hyejin.

Hyuna didn't bother to hide the frustration she felt. Hyejin saw clearly how she was a little upset because she thought she was an essential piece in the case she was working. Yet, Hyuna could be the most upset woman in the world, Hyejin didn't know anything about the corpse. Her Identification and her belongings were there as a mere coincidence.

“You know I can't help you if you lie to me” said Hyuna looking straight into Hyejin's eyes. It was almost as if she could read her mind, but she couldn't. Hyejin had met people who could read minds just by looking at the eyes of the other person, but they were some kind of pink porridge in a huge grinder back in the lab. Everything thanks to the special tests for supernatural creatures Park and Choi Security industries ran.

“Inspector Kim” said with a soft pouch, almost ad if she was a child but trying to look natural. “I can assure you I can't remember anything of what you are asking me. I don't know anything about this girl, I'll pray for her next time I go to church, but that's al I can do. I jumped off the bridge by my choice”

Hyuna looked at her out of the corner of her eye and stood up from the chair she was sitting. Hyejin knew she didn't believe her, and could tell by the way she just smiled as if they were just catching up as friends.

A point less for you inspector Kim, because what I said last was true, thought Hyejin as Hyuna walked to the door.

“Just one thing more” said Hyuna as she opened the door. She just had stoped walking and was trying to take something out of her pocket. “I heard you don't have a guardian, Ahn Hwasa, if you need someone to help you with the papers and anything, you can ask me.”

Hyuna's words pounded and hurt her as much as a nail could on Hyejin's chest. Why was she that kind to her? Was she playing with her solitude? Did Hyuna really played that card to get information from her? She gulped and jumped off the bed to walk next to Hyuna without putting her slippers on. She was offering her a card with her name and her number written on it.

“Thank you, inspector Kim” said smiling a little. Not too much because she had to pretend it was the first time she saw a corpse. Hyuna was playing with her emotions, so she had to lie a lot better than her. She lived in lies since she was a child, so it wasn't a problem to keep lying. She was going to leave the country as soon as she could anyway. “Actually, if you want to, please tell doctor Lee I'm pleased if you become my guardian. I trust you.”

Meanwhile, Namjoon, Hoseok and Jin were in the hall taking a closer look at the place. They were carrying intercoms to be in constant communication. They had to spread at some point, it wasn't common but the area was too big, and a group of three could become suspicious.

The receptionist was busy and didn't notice them, so the walked passing the reception desk and looked for the elevators. The area with elevators was hidden behind the presents and magazines store, right next to the cafeteria. Namjoon stayed looking around while Jin walked through the elevatrs to look up where the psychiatry floor was exactly. Yoongi said the girl was on that floor, so there was no point looking any other place.

Jin entered the elevator after telling Namjoon. He Hoseok were still looking around. Probably Namjoon was going to send someone else to take care of most of the work, so Jin didn't care if he did something people found weird.

Namjoon saw Hwitaek flirting with a nurse and hid behind a vending machine and told the two guys of his team. They had to be careful. He has to tell Jin before he got in the elevator, but as he was looking for him he just stopped, completely paralyzed. Instead of Jin, his eyes caught the most beautiful girl he ever saw after Joy, and to be honest she actually looked a lot like her to him. It wasn't like her face was like Joy's, but there was some special aura around her, like the one he saw the first time he met Joy.

Even if she cried the only time she ate a human, Joy was a Kumiho. Maybe she was the most innocent kumiho Namjoon ever met, yet she had the same magic as any other kumiho.

Namjoon dialed the girl's number without doubt and kept hiding from Hwiatek, who still was trying to flirt with the nurse.

“Joy, Why a kumiho would go to a hospital? He asked after greeting her in the most cheesy way he could.

Hoseok laughed and denied with his head after hearing him. He was probably thinking Namjoon found an excuse to call his girlfriend while on duty for a silly question. It wasn't a silly question, Namjoon knew kumiho had a perfect health if they had a proper diet. It didn't make sense to see a kumiho in a hospital.

“Are you seriously calling me for this?” Asked Joy trying to sound sweet despite the words he was using. “ I never visited a hospital, only for check-ups for school.”

Hoseok sighed. Namjoon really was using the kumiho as an excuse to call Joy. He thought the guy was the best and really work focused, but he was a lost cause when it came to deal with kumihos. It wasn't like Hoseok judged him, but ever since he met Joy he was always asking her for advice and they spent a lot of time toghether, the fact they were dating was the most unsettling part. Dating a kumiho was like walking on the edge of a knife, about to die anytime if the girl was hungry.

“Follow her” said Namjoon to Hoseok and he nodded. He tried to contact Jin to see in which floor the girl got off the elevator. He walked and waited for the next elevator to arrive.

“Psychiatry, just like me” replied Jin really low. He was wearing earphones so people thought he was speaking on the phone.

“You follow her, I'll look for Hyejin” asked Hoseok as a favour. He didn't ask because kumihos scared the hell out of him, he just did because he thought it'd be faster. He simply thought it would be easier if Jin followed her since he could see where she was.

 

Upstairs, Jin walked trying to pretend he was looking for a room as he followed the girl. In his eyes she looked different from what Namjoon saw. Most kumihos would disguise themselves to look like the most desirable appearance to those who looked at them. Jin wondered if heterosexual women would see a man or would start questioning their sexuality after seeing a kumiho. Even though, Jin knew there was kumiho men too.

He saw the girl enter a room and waited with prudence. He had to wait a reasonable time to not make her suspect. The name in the entrance read “Kim Joseph”. Jin thought he might be a corean-american boy. He laughed uncomfortable thinking maybe the guy flew from north america just to come across a kumiho in Seoul.

He saw Hoseok in the distance appear with the new elevator and walked towards him to show him the room.

“What about the girl? You found her too?” asked the younger one.

“i didn't have time, man” complained Jin “I'm not flash”.

Hoseok laughed. He could remember Yoongi said something about the girl not being Park Hyejin in the hospital papers.

“How was her name? Must be on the door too, don't?” asked Jin.

Jin nodded and walked beside him. As soon as they found the right door they both looked at each other in silence for a moment.

“You go inside, you will know what to say if she isn't nice” said Hoseok. They could place a microphone in the room and hear if she had any visit. “Also, she is pretty, I don't think I can pretend and be a good actor if she is pretty. Do you think she might be a kumiho too?”

Jin frowned and denied with his head.

“Do you think Taehyung is the type who would date a kumiho?” asked Jin annoyed. “He's alive, isn't he?”

“Namjoon is alive and he dates one” added Hoseok lifting his arms and shrugging his shoulders.

“It isn't like Joy goes around eating men” complained Jin. He didn't want to enter the room, but he was going to be likely the one to do it. he took the small mic he had in his pocket and tried to figure out the room disposition. All hospital rooms used to have a cupboard on a side,a bed and a small movable table. If the girl was asleep then he could place the mic under the bed, but that was maybe too much to ask.

“Hyung” said Hoseok trying to get his attention. The door was opening and Jin was about to enter, he had to try something so he started talking to him. “As i say Jisoo is getting used to seoul”. Pretending they were conversating was the best option.

Hyuna was going out of Hyejin's room, but she didn't realize they two were there. Jin was fast enough to see what Hoseok was trying.

“That was close” said Jin after Hyuna was far from the aisle. At least now he knew Hyejin wasn't sleeping, he had to prepare himself.

He opened the door without knocking the door first, he was playing the fool. He waved without looking in front of him. He had to look where he could leave the microphone.

“Sister, I have new for you” said next, just before he pretended to notice he didn't know the girl in the room wasn't his sister. “Oh my go, you're not Jisoo” said next. He had to make the longest apology possible while thinking. “I'm so sorry, all this aisles look the same, I don't know, isn't this room 307?”

Jin left the microphone on the door as he was walking backwards looking at Hyejin.

“I'm really sorry for bothering you like this, I'd bring some flowers to make it all up for the inconvenience”

Hyejin looked at him quite confused. Her eyebrow was raised and she her gaze was proof she suspected something. Jin knew bringing a present with the mic would be a mistake, she seemed smart.

Jin bowed, opened the door and left. The room door wasnt' a good place, probably someone would notice if they went out the room, but it was better than nothing. They had a mic, if there was trouble with it, Taehyung and Jimin would have to work double to get information from her.


End file.
